Reunited?
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Its been 5 years since she left the Feudal Era . She's now a full time registered nurse and now has her own place and her own car. Life became even better when she got a job interview at one of the most elite businesses in Tokyo. Life was going well. . . .until she met with familiar eyes. How much more can take before losing her sanity. SEQUEL TO A NEW YEARS RESOLUTION COME TRUE
1. Reunion

_'505 years' _the figure thought looking down at the scenery from his office window.

"Mr. Tashio" his secretary walked in.

"What is it Asami" he asked not averting his gaze.

"Your 10 a.m. appointment has arrived"

_'Hn'_ he thought looking at his watch _'20 minutes early. . . not bad, might as well get it over with'_

"Thank you Asami, send them in"

"Yes sir" she said closing the door.

_'Kagome'_ he thought sadly _'I will find you again and we will have the lives we both yearned for with each other'_

* * *

><p><em>'I can't believe it's been 5 years since the end'<em> the young woman thought walking into the building.

She was 20 years old with beautiful waist long mid-night blue hair that was now pulled back into a mid high ponytail and mesmerizing electric blue eyes and stood roughly 5'5''.

5 years ago she never would have thought she would become so successful and at such a young age. To her and many others it seemed impossible but she pulled through. Many would call it unhealthy how she distanced herself from the outside world and threw all her time into her work, but to her it was dedication. She graduated high school with a solid B average then left for America at the age of 18. She stayed for a year after enrolling in Everest and became a certified Medical Biller and Medical Assistant. She returned shortly after that. She got a full time job as a nurse then moved out of her home and got an apartment.

Today she had an interview for a full time position at one of the most elite businesses in Tokyo as a claims coordinator.

_'I'm early'_ she thought looking at her phone.

She looked around and saw 3 others waiting as well. Apparently for the same position.

"Ms. Higurashi" she looked up and saw the middle age woman walking towards her.

They were roughly the same height. Give or take a few inches. She had brown hair and magenta eyes.

_'Sango'_ she thought painfully thinking of her sister she left behind when she saw the secretary's' eyes.

"Mr. Tashio will see you now"

"Thank you" she said following the woman.

* * *

><p>The door opened revealing his next appointment.<p>

"I am Mr. Tashio" he introduced not once looking up as he reached for her resume copy "and you must be. . ."

_'No' _he thought re-reading the name 3 times _'it must be a mistake'_

"Yes, I am Kagome Higurashi and it's a pleasure meeting you" she said sweetly holding out her hand.

Her voice confirmed it. It was her. She was truly here in his office. Even her scent was the exact same.

_'Summer rain and Jasmine'_

"Kagome" he whispered finally looking up as violet met blue.

She looked beautiful as ever. She grew a few inches if any at all. Her body was fuller and her smile just as bright and kind.

He watched as so many emotions played across her face as the smile faded.

Confusion. Surprise. Panic. . . . and Fear.

"I-In-Inuyasha" she choked feeling very intense pain.

"Kagome I-KAGOME" he yelled seeing her make a dash for it.

_'Not again'_ he thought taking off after her.

"What is it Inuyasha" a voice answered at the other end.

"It's Kagome, I found her but she ran as soon as she saw me and is heading your way. . . STOP HER FROM LEAVING" he ordered.

"K-Kagome" he stuttered "Don't worry I got it" then hung up.

_'Kagome'_ he thought _'I wont let you leave me so easily. . . not again'_

* * *

><p>She ran as far and fast as her heels could handle.<p>

_'It can't be'_ she thought feeling the tears coming closer.

She didn't even care at all the weird and curious looks she was getting.

She had to get out of there and fast. If not for her heart then for her sanity.

"Finally" she breathed softly seeing the exit.

She was so close until. . . .

"Gotch'ya" someone grabbed her arm.

At first she thought it was Inuyasha but when she turned around she came face to face with emerald green eyes and a familiar smirk.

"Its been a while mama" came the soft voice.

She fainted.


	2. Blasts From The Past: Confession

_'My head'_ she groaned inwardly _'what happened'_ she thought trying to sit up.

She slowly began to open her eyes before shielding them against the bright light.

As her eyes came into focus, she looked around analyzing her surroundings.

_'This isn't my room'_ she thought as a bad feeling began to rise.

She walked to the window and looked outside.

She did not recognize the street because there wasn't any. It looked as if she was some where deep into the woods away from the city.

She did the only thing a woman in her position would do.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She screamed.

"KAGOME"

"MAMA"

They yelled running into the room.

Her eyes widened at the two figures.

"S-Shippo, . . . I-Inuyasha" she whispered before dropping to her knees in tears.

"N-No" she cried holding her head "Y-you're not really here"

This was too much for her to handle. Its been 500 years. No way are her beloved friends from the past still walked this Earth let alone functioning so well in her era.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said softly walking carefully towards her.

"NO" she yelled as her eyes glowed pink "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME WITH THESE LIES" she screamed.

"Mama please" Shippo pleaded "it really is us"

"DONT YOU LIE TO ME AND DONT EVER CALL ME THAT I LEFT MY POOR BABY BEHIND A LONG TIME AGO. HE'S DEAD NOW" she wept angrily.

She could only imagine her sons' face when he read the note.

"Mama please it really is me" he said before digging into his bag "look" he pulled out a piece of cloth and held it up "see" he sais softly "this is the blanket you gave to me before you left"

She looked at it carefully.

It was the same blanket. She could sense her own energy radiating off it.

"I never forgot about you mama" he said holding it close "I thought about you every day hoping one day we'll be reunited again. I never once stopped believing that one day I would find you again and I did. I wont let you go again"

"It really is you isn't it" she sobbed calming down.

"I missed you mama" he said opening his arms.

The dark haired man watched as she ran crying into her sons arms weeping into his chest.

"Oh Shippo" she cried "I missed you so much and I'm so sorry for leaving you like that but I had to. I hope you could forgive me" she cried.

"Shhh" he comforted holding her as he rested his chin on her head "I understand now why you had to leave and I don't hate you. I never did. I just missed you a lot"

Not wanting to interrupt the two in their moment, Inuyasha quietly left the room making sure to close the door behind him.

_****2 hours later****_

He sat in his favorite room in the house when he heard the door open. He knew they were coming. He could hear them coming from upstairs.

"What is this room" she asked softly looking around.

"I guess you can call it a memory room" he said getting up from his chair. The walls were painted a midnight blue with silver stars. The ceiling was black with a shooting star painted across. There was also a fire place on the wall directly in front the door and a couch directly in the middle of the room, but that was not what caught her attention.

The walls were laced with pictures. They were pictures of past. Each wall represented a different person.

The left wall was dedicated to Sango. In the middle of the wall was a portrait of the slayer in her battle armor on top of her fire neko. Kilala. Just below the portrait, hung her weapon. Her Hirokotsu.

Surrounding the portrait were regular sized framed pictures all of different events. Some during battles and others with her and Kagome laughing and smiling. There were even some during their wedding, by the angle, it was taken from somewhere high up. What had Kagome smiling and tearing up were the shots of the mother with her babies. Some during all her pregnancies and others after their birth. With each picture, it was like a timeline. Each showed how her and her children grew older.

The right wall was a dedication to the one she called brother. Miroku.

Just like Sangos', there was a portrait of him as well in battle stance with his staff. The same staff that was hanging below the frame. As she looked at the pictures, she saw it had the same theme as Sangos'.

She gasped softly seeing who was framed above the fire place.

It was her.

The portrait showed her with her bows and arrows aiming towards a target.

There was one picture that particularly caught her eye.

It was in the middle of the night and she was fast asleep with Shippo cuddled close to her chest, but what took her breath away was the fact that Inuyasha was in it also. He was laying next to them with Shippo in the middle and Inuyashas' arms round them.

_'When did that happen'_ Most of the pictures on all 3 sides were ones she never knew were taken.

"We used the pictures you left behind for us when you left" she turned to face him. She could make out the slight blush on his cheeks.

"The ones you don't recognize are ones I took when you guys weren't paying attention" Shippo said.

"And the rest are ones we took after you left. Shippo still had that camera he took along some film. We rationed it and took pictures of important events and as well as rare moments" Inuyasha finished.

She was about to say something till a flashing object caught her eye.

"You kept it" she asked softly looking at he necklace.

It was the gold locket she gave him at Kaguyas' castle.

It was at that moment Shippo decided to leave them be.

"Yea" he blushed slightly "I never took it off"

"I thought you said it was too girly"

"I- I have a long history of saying things I don't mean" he said finally looking her into her eyes.

"Look Kagome about our last fight, what I said was-"

"True" she finished "I knew I was still to weak. I don't know what I was thinking"

"No" he growled "You were never weak. . . back then, when you said you wanted to help them fight I didn't know what to do. I never like the thought of you seeing battle especially without me there" he confessed "but I was a human so I couldn't have protected you so I just said all that to try and bruise your ego but I went to far and caused more damage than I could repair"

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her close like before. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head.

_'Perfect'_ he thought content _'just like before. . . just like it should have been'_

"When I read that letter I panicked. I ran and ran till I finally got to the well but when I couldn't get through I knew it was too late" he pulled her closer as he thought about those 5 lonesome centuries.

"But I didn't give up. As time went on and the eras began to evolve, Shippo and I did as well, it was hard but we adjusted. The locket was a reminder and gave me pure hope and determination" he said pulling away enough for them have eye contact.

"It motivated me to always stay strong even when I thought it was impossible. It reminded me of just how worth it it would be in the end and it gave me hope of what should have been. And it gives me courage. Courage to tell you something that is 5 centuries over due."

He bent down slowly giving her time to push away but nothing. He took it as a good sign.

He leaned in closer so now their breaths were mingling before he went for it.

He massaged their lips together in a longing and passionate kiss.

After several minutes he pulled away and looked down at her with love shining in his eyes.

"This declaration is long past its due date. . . . I love you Kagome"


	3. Blasts From The Past: Explanations

"I love you Kagome" was the latt thing she heard before feeling his soft gentle lips against hers.

_I love you Kagome_

Those words kept ringing through her mind. Those were the very words she yearned for. The very words she so desperatley wanted to hear directed towards her from him. This was all she ever wanted from him.

But why didn't she seem happy?

Why did the void left by him in her heart didn't feel full?

Why was she second guessing the thing she wanted most in life?

His love.

**_**Flash Back**_**

_"Inuyasha, does that girl mean more to you than I" she asked_

_"Of course not Kikiyo" he yelled with out a second thought "I love and have loved for as long as I've known you and I still do"_

* * *

><p><em>"You say you love me but you go back to her. Why not stay by myside and hunt the jewel together"<em>

_"I dont want to put you in danger" he whispered pulling her into his arms "Every day Naraku grows stronger, if he catches you, I'm afreaid I wont be strong enough to save you"_

* * *

><p><em>"Why can't you be more like Kikiyo"<em>

_"She was the better warrior. She could have taken down that pathetic demon without a second thought"_

_"You may look like her, but you can not replace her. You will never be half the warrior Kikiyo was"_

* * *

><p><em>"Kikiyo. . . . KIKIYO" he yelled in pain seeing her fly off.<em>

_"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" he growled at the injured girl "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER"_

_"I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING" Kagome yelled back with angry tears._

_Here she was just barely standing yet Kikiyo gets the attention and care. Just forget the fact she can't feel anytthing._

_"YEAH WELL MAYBE THATS THE PROBLEM" he yelled viciously "YOU NEVER DO A DAMN THING. YOU'RE SO FUCKING USELESS"_

_That was the last they saw of him till 3 days later. The 2 companions didnt speak for another 2 weeks._

**_**End Flash Back**_**

_Kikiyo._

Even in death that name will forever haunt her.

"Kagome" he whispered in shock.

She was in his arms crying. Choking on her sobs.

All those memories.

All those fights.

The words of hate.

Everything. They all had something in common.

Kikiyo.

It was always Kikiyo and it will forever be Kikiyo.

Even now.

"Kagome whats wrong" he asked worriedly seeing her push away.

"Why" she whispered.

She sounded so broken and lifeless.

"Why do you enjoy torturing me"

"Kagome I would ne-"

"Kikiyo"

That stopped him dead in his tracks.

"It was always Kikiyo you wanted. Never me. . . I was wasn't strong like her, I wasn't smart like her, nor was I as beautiful as her. I was never good enough for you Inuyasha. So why now"

All those big fights they ever had. All those times he made her cry and made her feel useless. Every single time, Kikiyos' name would come up.

Whenever he would look back on all those fights, he felt disgusted.

Yes he loved Kikiyo.

LOV_**ED**_.

But he hasn't been in love with her since she died. When she came back, it wasn't Kikiyo he would face. He knew that, though he didn't want to believe it.

If anything, with the new Kikiyo, he loved her like a friend but that was it.

"Kagome please look at me" he said gently lifting her chin with his finger.

"Not a day goes by that I don't kick my own ass for all that I have put you through and only Kami knows why you stuck by my side through it all" he said sincerely as he watched tears began to build "Even back then I knew everything I was saying was a lie. You are more beautiful than she is. You're kinder and have the biggest heart that I have ever seen in any one. You took in a demon kit orphan while Kikiyo would have just left them there to fend for themselves. You care for your friends like family. You risk your life day in and day out for people that you haven't met for more than 5 minutes" he chuckled slightly.

"I know that back then I never would have been able to say this because my stubbornness and prideful nature wouldn't allow it but I have had more than 5 centuries to get over it" he got down on his knees and gently hugged her middle while he gently nuzzled the side of his face into her torso.

"I'm sorry Kagome" he said sincerely looking up at her "I'm sorry for the pain. I'm sorry for all the regrets I have ever made you feel and the tears that I made you shed. I'm sorry for the uncertainties I made you feel but above all, I'm sorry for making you feel dirty. I knew from the moment you told me you loved me like a half demon that you were the one I wanted but I would never believe you wanted me to so I stayed with the safer choice. True I did love her but that love died along with her. I just never really brought myself to hope that someone like you would love me so I pushed you away. With Kikiyo, I knew all she wanted was to kill me and take me to hell and I was fine with that because I would rather live in hell with her than on Earth alone without you"

He confessed. He could feel the tears dropping on his face but he couldn't stop. Not now. He had to get this out or Kami knows what would happen if he let it all build up again.

"I love you Kagome Higurashi. . . I want a life with you by my side always. I want to make a home with you and have little feet running around and depriving us of sleep" he said getting a little laugh from her "I want to see you swollen with my pups. I want to wake up with you on our bed in our room. I want to hold you at night after we finish making love" he chuckled softly seeing her light blush.

"I want you as my best friend again. I want you as my lover. I want you as my wife, the mother of my pups. I _need you_ as _my_ mate"

* * *

><p>Its been almost a month since that night.<p>

Kagome didn't say yes.

But she didn't say no either.

She told Inuyasha to give her some time and promises to have his answer by the end of the month.

He wasn't going to push his luck. He was just happy she let him back into her life.

It felt great seeing the others again.

He was surprised at how Souta turned out.

He wasn't a little kid any more.

He was 17 and Junior in high school. He still had the same hair cut and stood the same height as Shippo. He was well built but nothing bulky.

Sonya was ecstatic to see Inuyasha as well. To her, he was family. Like an eldest son. She welcomed him with opened arms.

She was a little disappointed seeing how he no longer had the ears but nearly fainted with joy seeing that he was indeed still half demon but wore a special ring that rendered him human.

Sonya took well to Shippo. She remembered all the stories Kagome would tell her about the mischievous kit.

Apparently he didn't grow all that much.

Souta and Shippo would prank both Itachi and Inuyasha.

The two were like brothers.

Inuyasha was surprise to see Itachi was still alive but bit his tongue. He didn't really change that much. He still went on as the wanna be priest.

He made a comment on how he would have been the perfect mate for the madam exorcist from his time. Kagome couldn't help but to laugh and agree.

The times they spent together was heaven in Kagomes eyes.

Seeing everyone getting along wonderfully and enjoying one another's company.

As she reminisce about the last few weeks, she didn't notice someone come in.

"It's time dear" Sonya smiled sweetly at her daughter.

Tonight was the mark of her deadline. Tonight Inuyasha would get his answer.

"Yea" she sighed contently slowly getting up "tonights the night"


	4. Moment of Truth

_****Inuyashas' P.O.V****_

_'Wow'_ I thought once I saw her coming down stairs _'She looked stunning'_

She wore a black floor length dress with a natural waistline and sheer panel detail and a high neckline.

It showed all of her beautiful enticing curves.

She wore little to no make up. Just your basic eyeliner and lip gloss. To him, she has always been and always will be a natural beauty.

She wasn't the clumsy 15 year old he wanted to keep safe and protect from the life of battle any more.

She was full grown, beautiful, and agile. She walked gracefully towards him with poise and confidence.

"You look beautiful" I said offering my arm.

"Thank you"

I couldn't help but think she looked even more beautiful with that cute pink blush adorning her cheeks.

"Shall we" I said opening the door.

She turned and gave me a sweet smile "lets"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>**Normal POV**<strong>_

_'As we sat and ate dinner, I glanced across the table and couldn't believe this man was the same brash, pig headed, hot tempered, egotistical hanyou I fell in love with 5 years ago.'_

Back then she either had to beg, threaten, or guilt him into wearing shoes, but look at him now.

He was sporting a full blown black Armani suite with a tie and black Calvin Klein dress shoes. His black hair was pulled back into a single long braid with a black rubber band tied at the end.

She never thought he could become anymore gorgeous than he was in the Feudal Era.

She was brought back to reality from her day dream by his voice.

"I'm sorry, what did you say" she blushed cutely at being caught.

_'Some things never change' _he mused "I asked if you wanted to dance"

"You dance" she asked surprised before covering her mouth "I'm sorry that was rude" she apologized becoming redder.

He just chuckled. He loved knowing he could still make her so flustered.

Without getting her response, he got up and gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

She took her left hand and let it rest on his shoulder as his left arm encircled her waist bringing her closer and her right hand in the palm of his larger one.

Inuyasha was on cloud 9, if not higher.

The woman he yearned for was now close in his arms as the world beyond them disappeared.

As they danced slowly to the music, Kagome slid her hand out of his and wrapped them around his neck as he wrapped both arms around her waist bringing her closer.

"Inuyasha" she whispered softly.

"Hmm"

"I'm having a great time, . . . thank you"

* * *

><p>"Mmm" she moaned softly as his lips devoured hers roughly before lavishing her neck "Inuyasha" she whispered pulling back.<p>

"I want this with the real you" with out another word, she took off the ring and watched as her silver haired Adonis returned.

"Aahh" she giggled when he lifted her in the air before locking her feet around his waist.

"You have no idea how long I wanted this Kagome" he murmured against her lips as he slammed her against the wall.

"How do you want it koi" he whispered huskily rubbing his hard boxer cladded sex against her wet heat.

What she said next made his cock stand tall.

She leaned down to his furry ears and seductively whispered "Dominate your bitch"

No words were said as his eyes bled red and he threw her onto his bed. He watched as she propped herself up onto her elbows... waiting and wanting.

"Reveal yourself to me bitch" he growled commandingly "or you will not appreciate the shredded remains of your clothes.

She didn't need to be told twice.

She quickly stripped herself of all clothing and presented herself to him.

"Come and get me master" she purred with opened arms.

He gave out an animalistic roar before pouncing onto his prey.

"Get on your hands and knees" he growled removing his only piece of clothing.

She gasped at the size.

_'He's gonna make my walls disappear'_ she thought knowing it wont fit.

"Like what you see" his beast smirked as his chest swelled with pride "Suck it" he commanded.

Kagome opened her mouth and teasingly licked the tip before engulfing it into her mouth.

"Look at me while you do it" He growled pleasurably lacing his claws through her silky locks.

Nothing turned him on more than the sweet innocent look in her eyes while she took care of him.

"Thats a good little bitch" he growled thrusting into her.

Moments later he let out a roar of satisfaction when he came.

"Swallow it all" he commanded softly holding her face in one hand.

She did as she was told before being knocked over onto her back with him on top of her claiming her lips.

"Touch yourself koi" he whispered in her ear.

He wanted to laugh at how red her face went.

He's going to enjoy tainting her for all eternity.

"Like this" he instructed taking her hand and moving it slowly to her heat.

He slowly guided her hand till she began doing it herself.

He took advantage and lavished her sweet soft mounds.

"Inuyasha" she cried softly feeling him nip and suck on her hard nipples.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this" he said moving to the other breast.

"How I've fantasized about you beneath me screaming for me and only me with your legs wrapped around me as I fill you with my seed and make you mine for life"

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do" he admitted removing her hand in favor of replacing it with his hard cock as he rubbed it slowly between her lips.

True he has had many women but only when necessary to sate his beast. It was never anything more.

"I love you Inuyasha" she said wrapping her legs around him as her hands caressed his cheeks.

She watched as his eyes closed and he leaned into her touch, purring with delight.

"I love you too koi" he whispered before softly claiming her lips with his.

"Inuyasha" she cried thrusting into her.

His eyes bled red once more as he smirked down at her.

Nothing was said as he slammed into her.

She wanted it rough. . . Thats exactly what she was going to get.

"INUYASHA" she cried out in ecstasy.

He pounded into her mercilessly as she roughly grabbed hold onto the bed sheets.

Before she knew what happened, he switched positions.

He countinued to thrust into her as she sat in his lap with her legs securely wrapped around him.

"Inuyasha" she cried as he roughly played with her breasts.

"You love it don't you" he chuckled darkly pinching and pulling her at her hard nipples.

"You love the way I dominate and control you. . . The way I make you scream and beg for more"

His only response was a moan.

**_SLAP_**

"Answer me Bitch" he growled as her breast began to turn red.

"YES INUYASHA" she screamed "I LOVE IT PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER" she begged as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to grind hard into him.

He held her close as she grind into him forcefully.

"Kami I love you so much" he said into her ear.

She pulled back a little and crashed her lips against his.

"Oh Inuyasha" she moaned into his mouth.

'_I like the sound of that'_ he thought removing her legs from their position around him.

Breaking the kiss, he twisted her around so now her back was facing him.

"I'm gonna take you like the horny bitch you are" was all she heard before she found herself face down on the bed with him on top pumping into her ass.

"Kami Kagome" he groaned.

Never in all of his life of knowing this woman has he ever thought she had such a dark side.

A dark side that he will enjoy throughout their lives.

'_Innocent my ass' _he mused

"I'm going to take great pleasure in getting to know just how dark you can really get koi"

'_Almost there_' he thought feeling her tighten around him.

"INUYASHA"

"KAGOME" he roared before sinking his fangs into her neck making her his.

_'Finally_' he thought cleaning the wound '_she's finally mine and only mine'_

And whosoever tries to take her from him... Kami help them.

That entire night nothing but moans, screams, groans, and roars could be heard through out the mansion.


	5. 2 became 1

He stirred in his sleep as the sun shined brightly onto his face.

His eyes snapped open feeling something missing.

He got up and realized no one was in bed with him. He put on his boxers and a pair of gray sweats before leaving the room.

That's when it hit his nose.

_Breakfast._

He went to the kitchen and couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

His beautiful mate cooking for them.

She nearly jumped feeling someone's arms around her.

"I thought I told you no manual labor" he whispered kissing her neck "that's why we have servants"

She just giggled before turning in his arms.

"Don't be such a worry wart" she giggled kissing his nose "It's gonna be a while before this little one arrives" she sighed softly rubbing her swollen stomach.

She was 3 months pregnant.

Ever since they found out, Inuyasha put her on immediate bed rest.

He would take off time from work and let Shippo run things in his absence.

He took great care of her. He cooked for her, gave her massages, he even went as far as doing her nails when she wanted to go to the salon.

It was fun at first, she loved every moment of it but soon it became a little suffocating. She couldn't even go outside with out him.

That's when she suggested they hired some help. Nothing fancy, just a cook and 4 or 5 cleaning ladies.

She loves her mate with every fiber of her being but if he was around 24/7 she's afraid she might strangle him.

It took a while but she finally convinced him to go back to work and that she'll be fine.

He was reluctant at first but soon gave in to her demands.

"What was the point of hiring them if you're going to stress yourself out even more" he said taking a seat with her in his lap.

"Inuyasha it's no stress at all" she said wrapping her arms around his neck lazily "you know I love to cook, and with a chef in the house I could learn more"

She loves his protective nature but sometimes it was too much. She found herself having to sneak around just to be near the kitchen.

"I love you Kagome" he whispered nuzzling her mate mark. It was beautiful.

It was a tattoo of his name written in monocorsive font with a small paw print on each side.

"My mate" he whispered claiming her lips.

"I love you too Inuyasha, my heart"


End file.
